godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Magara M
I made this gallery so that people including myself can have a small little gallery separate from the toy and game sections to browse through Godzilla and other kaiju figures whether official or bootleg. More Godzilla hugeimage.jpeg Derogatory bootlegs lotimage.jpeg 20215 godzilluimage.jpeg Buffzillasimage.jpeg Ugly godzillaimage.jpeg Bootleg rodanimage.jpeg Bootleg Zillow againimage.jpeg Common bootleg gojiimage.jpeg Godzilla 20212 bootlegimage.jpeg 2 headed kiryugojiimage.jpeg Hideous giganimage.jpeg Bootleg King Ghidorah guyimage.jpeg Electronic bootleg godzilaimage.jpeg Cool bootleg zillaimage.jpeg Another bootleg zillaimage.jpeg Bootleg Zillow toyimage.jpeg Bootleg shod qigong hugeimage.jpeg Bootlegzillasimage.jpeg King ungoodimage.jpeg Brown zillaimage.jpeg Commando zillaimage.jpeg Mecha ts of doomimage.jpeg Godzillasaurusimage.jpeg Bored game piceseimage.jpeg Jr and seniorimage.jpeg Electronic kinggojiimage.jpeg Zillaofgoomimage.jpeg Bootleg Godzilla 2014image.jpeg Cafgojiimage.jpeg Yellow eyed giganimage.jpeg Shinggojishingimage.jpeg Orang bellied littlegojiimage.jpeg Burning goji of bootleglandimage.jpeg Pink sailed 84gojiimage.jpeg Pnkygojiimage.jpeg Soft godiiimage.jpeg Bootleg.jpg Bootleg Jakks Pacific Godzilla 2014.jpg HG MechaGodzilla Bootleg.jpg HG Godzilla Junior Bootleg.jpg HG Gigan Bootleg.jpg HG Burning Godzilla Bootleg.jpg HG Anguirus Bootleg.jpg Godzilla bootleg number 1.jpg Bootleg of Bandai Creation 12-inch Kiryu.jpg Godzilla bootleg4.jpg BootLeg21.jpg BootLeg20.jpg BootLeg19.jpg BootLeg18.jpg BootLeg15.jpg BootLeg14.png BootLeg16.png BootLeg11.jpg Cool MechaGodzilla Bootleg.jpg Bootleg Chibi Godzilla.jpg Bootleg Godzilla number 82837283.jpg Bootleg6.jpg Poster kawandaimage.png Back of Kawanda boximage.jpeg Mecha goji kawandaimage.jpeg Kawanda gojiimage.jpeg KawandaMG posterimage.jpeg KawandaMG gmaeraimage.jpeg KawandaMG King ghidorahimage.jpeg KawandaMG mecha godzillaimage.jpeg KawandaMG godzillaimage.jpeg Bootleg gojiimage.jpeg Du,best bootleg everimage.jpeg Cheesy dsreouahsimage.jpeg Bootleg bullmarksimage.jpeg Candy bad bootleg godzillaimage.jpeg Stegosaurus reximage.jpeg Bootleg lot godzillaimage.jpeg Bootleg gojiimage.jpeg Du,best bootleg everimage.jpeg Ripoff Ghidorah.jpg Bootleg mecha King ghodirahimage.jpeg Showa bootlegimage.jpeg G2014bootlegimage.jpeg G14bootlegimage.jpeg Lot of bootleg godzillasimage.jpeg 4x12 shodaigojiimage.jpeg 4x12 miregojiimage.jpeg 4x12 godzilla 2014 bootlgimage.jpeg 19954gojibootlegimage.jpeg Pinksailedgojiimage.jpeg Bootlegbullmakergiganimage.jpeg Kingpfthelizarssimage.jpeg Gojiofgoomimage.jpeg Aleinmonthaimage.jpeg Biggfellaspacegojiimage.jpeg Rollingmothraimage.jpeg Gojibubblesimage.jpeg Bootleg trendmastergojuimage.jpeg Anaimalplanetgojiimage.jpeg Creepygpjiimage.jpeg Light up gojiimage.jpeg Brownbrowngojiimage.jpeg Inflatedbootlegimage.jpeg Rollinggojiimage.jpeg Fingerpuppetgojiimage.jpeg Bootleg bandai ghiodrahimage.jpeg Jelligojiimage.jpeg Bootleg Gojisurgnce with tagsimage.jpeg Another Mexican gojiimage.jpeg Bootleg gahsadomimage.jpeg Big fella o doomimage.jpeg Bootleglotgojiimage.jpeg Puffgojiimage.jpeg Bootleg Godzilla 2014 did caseimage.jpeg Ugly bootleg killimage.jpeg Ebootlegimage.jpeg Bootleg fakegodzillaimage.jpeg Official and fakeimage.png Bootleg kingghoroaiminiimage.jpeg Bootleg fakegodzillaimage.jpeg Bootleggoji with rocketimage.jpeg Beonzegojiimage.jpeg Burntupgojiimage.jpeg Bootleggoji that's prettygoodimage.jpeg Bootleg redgojiimage.jpeg Another burningbootlegimage.jpeg Black King ghidorahbootlegimage.jpeg Bootleg minyaimage.jpeg Bootleg theater exclusivesimage.jpeg Another electronic bootleggojiimage.jpeg Burningodzilla bootlegimage.jpeg Bootlegzillaimage.jpeg Big green fella bootlegimage.jpeg Godzilla and gigan vsimage.jpeg Orangegojibootlegimage.jpeg Organic giganimage.jpeg Gigann and gojibootlegsimage.jpeg Bootleg dragon godzillaimage.jpeg Bootleg rolling godzillaimage.jpeg Glowin the dark zillaimage bootlegsimage.jpeg Giant seacarimage.jpeg Bootleg miregojiimage.jpeg Mothra carimage.jpeg More bootleg rollersimage.jpeg Bootleg Godzilla carimage.jpeg Robo Godzilla bootlegimage.jpeg Bootleg teddygojiimage.jpeg Bigger fell black versionimage.jpeg Manly Mothra vs manly goatimage.jpeg Mithras biotlegsimage.jpeg Trendmastergojuimage Mexican bootlegimage.jpeg Balckgojibootlegimage.jpeg Eyelessgojiimage.jpeg Soft streestoygojiimage.jpeg Bootleggoji that's prettygoodimage.jpeg Godzilla egg toyimage.jpeg Another shogun giimage.jpeg Fattshogundooimage.jpeg Bootleg leg Kong with shogunzillaimage.jpeg One worst Godzilla toy everimage.jpeg Plain colored godzillaimage.jpeg Goldengojiimage.jpeg Blue chested gojiimage.jpeg Red ghirdraheggimage.jpeg Two heads whatsoevergojiimage.jpeg Horrible gigan bullmarkimage.jpeg Hugefatmanimage.jpeg Godzilla egg toyimage.jpeg Bootleg Godzilla with baby godzillaimage.jpeg Godzilla like legoimage.jpeg Restart image.jpeg Cutegojikeyimage.jpeg Glow in the dark gojiimage.jpeg Draw me like your French girlimage.jpeg Bobbleheadersimage.jpeg Inflatedgpimage.jpeg Godzilla throwerimage.jpeg Fat blackgojiimage.jpeg Stuffed godzillaimage.jpeg Redgojibootleg againimage.jpeg Sportsgojiimage.jpeg Bootleg remote controlimage.jpeg Bootleg egg gameraimage.jpeg Green eyed KiryuGoji bootlegimage.png Green bootlegojiofgoomimage.jpeg Restart image.jpeg Unpaired monstricitysimage.jpeg Ugly official 70'sgojiimage.jpeg Inflate bel zillaofoomimage.jpeg Fatty imflatebledinosaurimage.jpeg Bubble Godzilla of doomimage.jpeg Super tiny gashaponsimage.jpeg Horrible bullmarkimage gojiimage.jpeg Toiletgojiimage.jpeg Rodanshogunofgoomimage.jpeg Stoogesimage.jpeg Gojimojiballsimage.jpeg FunKo Pop Godzilla.png Gojiglobeimage.jpeg Adult minya bullmakrimage.jpeg Minya is uglyimage.jpeg Trendmasters biollante with legsimage.jpeg Godzilla of doomimage.jpeg Hannagojiimage.jpeg Bandai creation 1954image.jpeg Kumongareleasedimage.jpeg Unreleased anguriusimage.jpeg Prototypes of doomislandimage.jpeg Godzillasuitofdeathimage.jpeg Microman5image.jpeg Microman4image.jpeg Microman3image.jpeg Microman2image.jpeg Micromanimage.jpeg Babyzillaimage.jpeg Bootleg coloring bookimage.jpeg Bootleg Godzilla posterimage.jpeg Bandai G14 12 Inch More.jpg Bandai G14 12 Inch.jpg White Bandai Mini Destoroyah Gigan and normals.jpg White Paint Bandai Creation Mini Aggregate Destoroyah and Gigan.jpg Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box - Fake Godzilla (Grey).jpg Bandai Creation Godzilla 2014 12-Inch Figure.jpg Bandai Shokugan MFS-3 MechaGodzilla.jpg Bandai Shokugan Godzilla 2014.jpg Bandai Shokugan Godzilla 2004.jpg Bandai Hyper Gyaos 2006 Reissue.jpg Bandai Gamera 1999 Theater Exclusive.jpg Bandai Gamera 1999 2006 Reissue.jpg Bandai Toto.jpg Bandai Irys.jpg Bandai Gamera 1999.jpg Bandai Gamera 1996 DX Flying.jpg Bandai Gamera 1996 DX.jpg Bandai Legion.jpg Bandai Gamera 1996 Theater Exclusive.jpg Bandai Gamera 1996.jpg Bandai Gamera 1995 30th Anniversary.jpg Bandai Gamera Carnival Set.JPG Bandai Super Gyaos.jpg Bandai Gamera 1995.jpg NECA GMK Godzilla TK Twitter 4.jpg NECA GMK Godzilla TK Twitter 3.jpg NECA GMK Godzilla TK Twitter 2.jpg NECA GMK Godzilla TK Twitter.jpg NECA G.jpeg NECAMK.jpeg NECA Godzilla Body Knocker.png NECA G54 Prototype 7.jpg NECA G54 Prototype 6.jpg NECA G54 Prototype 5.jpg NECA G54 Prototype 4.jpg NECA G54 Prototype 3.jpg NECA G54 Prototype 2.jpg NECA G54 Prototype 1.jpg NECA G54 5.jpg NECA G54 4.jpg NECA G54 3.jpg NECA G54 2.jpg NECA G54 1.jpg NECA Godzilla 1984 Package.jpg NECA Scalers Godzilla 2014.jpg NECA Scalers Godzilla Figure.jpg NECA Godzilla 1994 Package.jpg NECA Burning Godzilla Package.jpg NECA Godzilla Video Game Appearance Pic 1.jpg NECA Godzilla Video Game Appearance Pic 4.jpg NECA Godzilla Video Game Appearance Pic 3.jpg NECA Godzilla Video Game Appearance Pic 2.jpg NECA Godzilla Body Knocker.jpg NECA Godzilla 1954 Toy Fair.jpg NECA Godzilla Video Game Apperance 3.jpg NECA Godzilla Video Game Appearance 2.jpg NECA Godzilla Video Game Appearance 1.jpg NECA NES Godzilla.jpg NECA Burning Godzilla 1995 3.jpg NECA Burning Godzilla 1995 2.jpg NECA Burning Godzilla 1995 1.jpg NECA Godzilla Promo Banner.jpg NECA G54, G84, and G95.jpg NECA Burning Godzilla 2.jpg NECA Burning Godzilla 1.jpg NECA Godzilla 1954 2.jpg NECA Godzilla 1954 1.jpg NECA Godzilla 1984 and 1995.jpg NECA Godzillas.jpg Godzilla 2016 Bandai Toy Ad.jpg JiatorimaToy2016March01.jpg GaltanToys2016March01.jpg Remote Controlled Godzilland Toy.png Toynami Godzilla 1989 Plush 3.jpg Toynami Godzilla 1989 Plush 2.jpg Toynami Godzilla 1989 Plush 4.jpg Toynami Godzilla 1989 Plush.jpg VaranToy2014June01Ver3.jpg JigerToy2014December02.jpg GarasharpToy2014September02.jpg GarasharpToy2014September01.jpg Diamond Select Godzilla 2000 Pizza Cutter Toy Fair.jpg Diamond Select Rodan 1993 Figure Bank Toy Fair.jpg Diamond Select Godzilla 1974 Figure Bank Toy Fair.jpg NECA Godzilla 1954 Toy Fair.jpg Toy Fair 2015 Bandai 3.jpg Toy Fair 2015 Bandai 1.jpg Toy Fair 2015 Bandai 2.jpg Chinese Giant Condor Toy.jpg Chinese Gyaos Toy.jpg Godzilla 2014 Merchandise - Bandai High Grade Gashapon capsule toys.jpg FakeGToy.jpg Shiraji Bear toy.jpg Godzilla 2014 Merchandise - Toys - Wiz Kids 2-Inch Mini Figures.jpg SHMA Godzilla 2001 8.jpg SHMA Godzilla 2001 7.jpg SHMA Godzilla 2001 6.jpg SHMA Godzilla 2001 5.jpg SHMA Godzilla 2001 4.jpg SHMA Godzilla 2001 3.jpg SHMA Godzilla 2001 2.jpg SHMA Godzilla 2001 1.jpg SHMA G2001??.jpeg SHMA KG Poster Version KIDS.jpg SHMA KG Poster Version 7.jpg SHMA KG Poster Version 6.jpg SHMA KG Poster Version 5.jpg SHMA KG Poster Version 4.jpg SHMA KG Poster Version 3.jpg SHMA KG Poster Version 2.jpg SHMA KG Poster Version 1.jpg SHMA G64 Dusty ver. 6.jpg SHMA G64 Dusty ver. 5.jpg SHMA G64 Dusty ver. 4.jpg SHMA G64 Dusty ver. 3.jpg SHMA G64 Dusty ver. 2.jpg SHMA G64 Dusty ver. 1.jpg SHMA Kiryu 2003 6.jpg SHMA Kiryu 2003 5.jpg SHMA Kiryu 2003 4.jpg SHMA Kiryu 2003 3.jpg SHMA Kiryu 2003 2.jpg SHMA Kiryu 2003.jpg SHMA Gigan 7.jpg SHMA Gigan 6.jpg SHMA Super X3 3.jpg SHMA Super X3 2.jpg SHMA Super X3.jpg SHMA EP2 2.jpg SHMA EP2.jpg SHMA EP1 4.jpg SHMA EP1 3.jpg SHMA EP1 2.jpg SHMA EP1.jpg SHMA AGJR 2.jpg SHMA AGJR.jpg SHMA Battra Larva 2.jpg SHMA Battra Larva 1.jpg SHMA HeiseiMosuLarva 5.jpg SHMA HeiseiMosuLarva 4.jpg SHMA HeiseiMosuLarva 3.jpg SHMA HeiseiMosuLarva 2.jpg Bullmark 1970 Godzilla.jpg Bandai Godzilla 2014 Godzilla Chibi.png Chibi-Winged-Muto.jpg Chibi.jpg Bandai Godzilla 2014 Muto Chibi.png Bandai Godzilla 2014 Gojira Chibi.png Godzilla-Chibi-Muto.jpg Bandai Godzilla Chibi Figures - Destoroyah.png Bandai Godzilla Chibi Figures - Gigan.png Bandai Godzilla Chibi Figures - King Ghidorah.png Bandai Godzilla Chibi Figures - Mothra.png Bandai Godzilla Chibi Figures - MechaGodzilla.png Bandai Godzilla Chibi Figures - Godzilla.png Fujumi-2maser03.jpg Fujumi-2maser02.jpg Fujumi-2maser01.jpg Fujumi-1godzilla10.jpg Fujumi-1godzilla09.jpg Fujumi-1godzilla07.jpg Fujumi-1godzilla06.jpg Fujumi-1godzilla05.jpg Fujumi-1godzilla04.jpg Fujumi-1godzilla03.jpg Fujumi-1godzilla02.jpg Fujumi-1godzilla01.jpg Gojira.jpeg X-Plus Male M.U.T.O..jpg X-Plus Godzilla 1991.JPG X-Plus Godzilla 2014.jpg Megaguirus X-Plus.png Orga X-Plus.jpg MonsterX X-Plus.jpg X-Plus Zilla.jpg X-Plus Zigra.jpg X-Plus Injured Gamera.jpg X-Plus Gamera 3.jpg X-Plus Mogera.jpg X-Plus ShodaiManda.png SoshingekiRado X-Plus 2012.jpg Giant Condor X-Plus 2011.jpg X-Plus-1968-Gorosaurus-Image.jpg Marmit-Godzilla 1966-g66.jpg Library-marmit-gorosaurus-gorosaurus3.jpg Marmit Superfest MireGoji.jpg TsunoMarmit.JPG Marmit Manda.jpg MarmitMHFigureMothra.jpg MarmitMHFigureLarva.jpg MarmitMHFigureBio.jpg MarmitFigureHedoSwim.jpg MarmitFigureHedo2MH.jpg MarmitFIgureGoros.jpg MarmitMG02Mailaway.jpg MarmitFigureBioFlowFles.jpg MarmitMHFigureBaragon.jpg Marmit-mh-giganmail.jpg Marmit-mh-ebirah.jpg MarmitMHFigure89GodzGldFin.jpg King Caeser marmit .jpg Hedorah Marmit.jpg Marmit Chitanosaurs.jpg Gigan Marmit.jpg MarmitFigureMHGoro3.jpg Marmit Destroyah.jpg Marmit Battra.jpg Marmit Orga.jpg MarmitParaKamak3.jpg MarmitMHFigureKamakFW.jpg MarmitFigureBioFlower.jpg Bandai Trendmasters Zilla Figure.JPG Trendmasters Gamera Back.jpg Trendmasters Zigra.jpg Trendmasters Viras.jpg Trendmasters Jiger.jpg Trendmasters Guiron.jpg Trendmasters Gyaos.jpg Trendmasters Gamera.jpg Trendmasters Thunderblast Tank.jpg Trendmasters GTS and Gamera Ad.jpg Trendmasters Quetzalcoatl.jpg Trendmasters Shatter Tail Godzilla Repaint.jpg Trendmasters Living Godzilla Repaint.jpg Trendmasters Silver Baby Godzilla.png Trendmasters Twin-Firing Battle Blaster.jpg Trendmasters Terror At Times Square Micro Battle World.jpg Trendmasters Supreme Godzilla.jpg Trendmasters Shatter Blast Godzilla vs. Rocket Launcher.jpg Trendmasters FA-18 Hornet Strike Jet.jpg Trendmasters Double Blast O'Neil.JPG Trendmasters Battle At Brooklyn Bridge Micro Battle World.jpg Trendmasters Apache Attack Copter.jpg Trendmasters All-Terrain Vehicle.jpg Trendmasters Tail Thrasher Baby Godzilla.jpg Trendmasters Spike Jaw Baby Godzilla.jpg Trendmasters Hammer Tail Baby Godzilla.JPG Trendmasters Ultra Attack Animal.jpg Trendmasters Ultimate Godzilla.jpg Trendmasters Ultimate Godzilla Box.jpg Trendmasters Twin-Firing Combat Cannon.jpg Trendmasters Thunder Tail Godzilla.jpg Trendmasters Shatter Tail Godzilla.jpg Trendmasters Razor Fang Baby Godzilla.jpg Trendmasters Razor Bite Godzilla.jpg Trendmasters Rapid Attack Battle Bike.jpg Trendmasters Power Shield Jean-Luc.jpg Trendmasters Living Godzilla.jpg Trendmasters Grapple Gear Nick.jpg Trendmasters Fang Bite Godzilla.jpg Trendmasters Electronic Godzilla Bank.jpg Trendmasters Claw Slasher Baby Godzilla.jpg Trendmasters Capture Net Phillipe.jpg Trendmasters Baby X Baby Godzilla.jpg Trendmasters All Terrain Attack Vehicle.jpg TrendmasterSetDoom.jpg TrendmastersFigureDoomAngPower.jpg 96677521-260x260-0-0 Trendmasters+Godzilla+King+of+the+Monsters+Rodan+H.jpg X-Plus Godzilla 2014.jpg Bootleg Jakks Pacific Godzilla 2014 4.jpg Bootleg Jakks Pacific Godzilla 2014 3.jpg Bootleg Jakks Pacific Godzilla 2014 2.jpg Bootleg Jakks Pacific Godzilla 2014.jpg Gamera Sofubi 2.jpg Gamera Sofubi 1.jpg Sofubi Collection 2 Cretaceous Ghidorah.jpg Sofubi Collection 2 Garu-Garu 3.jpg Sofubi Collection 2 Armor Mothra.jpg Sofubi Collection 2 Grand Ghidorah.jpg Sofubi Collection 2 MechaGodzilla 1974.jpg Sofubi Collection 2 Gigan.jpg Sofubi Collection 2 Baragon.jpg Sofubi Collection 2 Godzilla 1964.jpg Sofubi Collection 1 SpaceGodzilla.jpg Sofubi Collection 1 MechaGodzilla 1993.jpg Sofubi Collection 1 Mothra Larva 1964.jpg Sofubi Collection 1 Showa King Ghidorah.jpg Sofubi Collection 1 Baby Zilla.jpg Sofubi Collection 1 Zilla.jpg Sofubi Collection 1 Anguirus 1955.jpg Sofubi Collection 1 Godzilla 1954.jpg Sofubi Collection Ad 2.jpg Mothra Ty 2.jpg Mothra Ty 1.jpg Primitive Mothra in 2004.jpg Bandai HG Set 2 Biollante.jpg Bandai HG Set 11 Kamacuras and Kumonga.jpg Battle-armor-kumonga-godzilla-doom-island.jpg Varan From Godzilla Gashapon.jpg Gamera Gashapon.png 13015447 923385154446386 4736462800639524231 n.jpg SH54 3.jpg SH54 2.jpg SH54 1.jpg SH54.jpg SH Monsterarts Godzilla 1954 3.jpg SH Monsterarts Godzilla 1954 2.jpg SH Monsterarts Godzilla 1954.jpg Trendmasters Manda Concept Art.jpg Trendmasters Kamacuras Concept Art.jpg TrendmasterSetDoom.jpg 'Gigantis' T's Facto model.jpg Bandai HG Set 11 Gigan 2004.jpg Bandai HG Set 4 Gigan '72.jpg SHMA Gigan 7.jpg Stuffedghidorahimage.jpeg Gamera bootleg?image.jpeg Another bandai playsetimage.jpeg Bandai playsetimage.jpeg Godzilla confetti?image.jpeg Another bandai zilla miniimage.jpeg Bandai zilla miniimage.jpeg Kiryugofjiimage.jpeg Gvmimage.jpeg GMK gojiimage.jpeg 54 xplisimage.jpeg X plus miniimage.jpeg Papercraftgojiimage.jpeg Gojifattoimage.jpeg Zilla candy topperimage.jpeg Sandra and gairaimage.jpeg Sofubigojiimage.jpeg Godzilla squirtgunimage.jpeg 54 big headimage.jpeg Bullmark poppy marmitimage.jpeg Stretch zillaimage.jpeg Zilla puppetimage.jpeg Category:Blog posts